Lágrimas de cocodrilo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Un día Kirishima se muere por besar a Katsuki (y le pesan los huesos de algodón.) *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshiko.

 **n.a:** para Noe! por el segundo lugar en mi giveaway reciente. Sigo sin saber cómo hacer fluff (o Bakushima, para el caso) pero intenté por vos, espero te guste uwu

 **Adv:** cursi as hell

* * *

I—

 **U** n día.

Kirishima se muere por besar a Katsuki.

(y le pesan los huesos de algodón.)

II—

(su corazón late con prisa— _casi vivo casi cárdeno_ — y las costillas se le parten por la mitad con un crujido sordo y la cabeza le da vueltas en una pirueta digna de un aplauso. Todo junto, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, casi tirándole al suelo. Y es como: oh).

Sucede tan fugaz como un relámpago, en una sesión de estudios en los dormitorios, y Kirishima no tiene intenciones de morirse pronto pero el sentimiento es parecido, supone.

No se trata de su primer flechazo en otro chico y aún así— hay algo especial en el simple hecho de fijarse en Bakugou, de entre todos los estudiantes en Yuuei. (Un atrofiado sentido de supervivencia, _que alguien llame a un paramédico de antemano por favor_.)

Kirishima no hace un escándalo de ese súbito descubrimiento. Es como respirar.

Uno, dos, tres. —La vida sigue—.

Así que se limita a mirarlo, y debe comerse una sonrisa a la fuerza, sólo para no resultar tan obvio al respecto. Bakugou ahorra un gruñido, concentrado en la tarea de inglés que ambos están haciendo y.

— Te has equivocado con esta frase, _de nuevo_. Deja de andar en las malditas nubes y presta atención a lo que te estoy explicando.

(de verdad, de verdad quiere besarle.)

III—

A veces.

Ashido Mina es diabólica.

(y sí, también una de sus mayores inspiraciones para ser héroe, y su mejor amiga desde finales de secundaria, y alguien muy alegre y dulce. Pero eso no le quita lo perversa en lo absoluto. Muy, muy en el fondo se regodea con el diablo acerca de sus desgracias).

Es idea de ella que vayan todos los de la clase a la playa un fin de semana que tienen libre. Es culpa de ella que a Kirishima le salte el corazón— boom, boom— y le ardan en magma congelado las mejillas. _Y por qué a mí_.

Le parecía un buen plan hasta que llegaron y tuvieron que cambiarse con trajes de baño. Y, okay, todas las chicas se vieron súper lindas y los chicos súper apuestos (excepto Mineta, aunque Mineta no está, por mera casualidad olvidaron invitarle...) más Kirishima se considera lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para manejarlo.

Excepto que.

IV—

Bakugou se sienta a su lado, en la misma toalla bajo la misma sombrilla, refunfuñando (—quién carajos se cree Uraraka para obligarme a usar esta ridiculez), y Kirishima se sabe arruinado. Por. Completo.

Piensa en desesperación: No mires no mires no mires.

Y: ¿por qué vino conmigo si Kaminari, Ashido y Sero están por allá?

Y es batalla perdida, por supuesto.

Bakugou roza sus rodillas con las suyas, con un golpe sin intención.

— Oi Kirishima, _tienes fiebre_.

De pronto tiene ganas golpearse en el rostro.

Porque Bakugou está sin camisa, con el torso expuesto y los músculos y tendones relajados. Porque Bakugou usa unos shorts estampados con fuego— y ni todo el océano podría apagar sus quemaduras. Porque Bakugou anda con su habitual ceño fruncido y no se consigue broncear, sólo se pone rojo, como un camarón.

(es una extraña combinación entre guapo y tierno.)

Le está observando además.

—Bakugou siempre le observa,

como si esperase por...—.

V—

Por el rabillo del ojo Kirishima vislumbra a Ashido, junto a Ochako, enseñándole los pulgares en señal de victoria, mueve los labios y él logra captar un: "¡Tú puedes tigre! es todo tuyo."

Y ahí lo decide.

 _Señorita Mina, usted es diabólica_.

No sabe si agradecerle o demandarla. (Cómo se enteró en primer lugar, por Crimson Riot, y acaso Sero y Kaminari ya están al tanto—).

Pero para despejar su menta reta a Bakugou a una varonil competencia de natación en la costa.

Y verle con el cabello empapado y gotas de agua besando su piel de leche de manera atractiva DEFINITIVAMENTE no es su intención. De nada.

VI—

Resulta que.

Ser héroe es difícil.

Más aún ser un estudiante que aspira a héroe.

No es todo victorias y confeti, medallas de oro del Olimpo o felicitaciones sazonadas con miel. Hay lágrimas que como aguja se te encajan e impotencia que no desaparece ante cada batalla perdida. Noches en vela y madrugadas incendiándose. Golpes en el estómago y golpes en el ego. Hay heridas _y heridas_ —

VII—

— ¿Unos... tatuajes, dices?

Kirishima parpadea.

Y por encima de todas las cosas—

— Pareces un maldito mapa de por sí —comenta Bakugou. Y para demostrar su punto señala su espalda y brazos. Kirishima se ha quitado la camiseta pues hace calor. Después, y transcurrido sólo un minuto, Bakugou le pasa los dedos rasposos por los carriles de cicatrices que ha venido ganando hasta ahora, de forma casual.

(es igual que ser acariciado por un cerillo y Kirishima tal vez es un poco idiota pero le gustaría incendiarse todo.)

Ya pensándolo bien quizá haga algo de frío. Nada de calor. Nop.

— Entiendo eso —contesta, un tanto brusco—. Pero ¿tatuajes?, ¿de veras?

(la única marca que anhelo son tus labios sobre los míos, hombre).

Igual lo considera un instante.

— ¿Son jodidamente guays no? Al menos a ti se te verían guays. Mejor que una cicatriz.

Acaso—

VIII—

Kirishima sonríe.

— Ow, tío. ¿Intentas animarme, darme apoyo moral?, ¿descubriste la puerta hacia tus sentimientos al fin?

Bakugou pone mala cara.

— _Vete al demonio_ —sisea, y eso, eso es un sonrojo.

Peligro: proceder con precaución.

— ¡No, no! estamos teniendo un momento. En serio Bakugou. Yo– tatuajes, sí. Excelente idea. ¿Te parecen dragones rojos? Son lo suficientemente masculinos —divaga él. No nota que Bakugou vuelve a trazar patrones incoherentes en su piel, más despacio, con cierta delicadeza torpe inclusive; o finge no notar.

La atmosfera es la misma que de costumbre y sin embargo muy diferente de antes porque.

(...no me parecen feas, por cierto. Tus cicatrices.)

—boom,

boom,

ka-BOOM—.

Y acompañando al silencio:

(Bakugou... ¿sabías que tus manos están sudando?)

IX—

Otro día.

Kirishima aún quiere besar a Katsuki.

(y ya no le pesan los huesos, no tanto así.)

X—

Se arriesga a ser valiente.

Sucede así: Bakugou camina por el pasillo de Yuuei. Kirishima se acerca a él corriendo. Bakugou va a preguntarle "oye qué mierdas haces, y por qué tanta prisa–". Kirishima no se lo permite. Bakugou hace un ruido, como de estrella a punto de explotar. Kirishima lo besa.

Sucede así: hay tardes de estudio, solo ellos dos, y una revelación. Hay desafíos absurdos en la playa y caracolas de mal susurrando los secretos más preciados del universo. Hay cicatrices y un toque furtivo que sube y desciende y vuelve a subir y criaturas míticas que escupen una pira.

Sucede así: Kirishima tiembla. Bakugou corresponde el beso. Le muerde los labios— _ya te habías tardado idiota_. Y suspira su nombre.

(Sabe a durazno).

Sucede así: hay un chico, y otro

chico.

0—

Su sangre es música acústica.


End file.
